Prostaglandins have been shown to affect cartilage metabolism in vivo and in vitro but their significance in normal or pathological tissue remains unknown. It is the intent of this proposal to explore the role of prostaglandins as components of a cellular control system modulating chondrocyte metabolism in response to environmental stimuli. Biochemical and metabolic techniques will be utilized to define prostaglnadin function in diverse cellular control mechanisms. The responsiveness of cartilage to external stimuli in the absence of both vascular and neural elements may be dependent on locally synthesized cellular components, including prostaglandins, which serve to modulate cell metabolism in response to environmental signals. The long term goal of this research is to define the significance of prostaglandins in articular cartilage physiology and provide a rationale for the therapeutic intervention in those circumstances whereby aberrations in prostaglandin synthesis may mediate connective tissue destruction.